Odc.20 Złodziejskie porachunki
Chris: Ponownie ja. Pewnie stęskniliście się za mną podczas gdy szef prowadził wyzwania. Jednak dzisiaj już będziecie mogli rozkoszować się mną, Chrisem Mcleanem. Co dzisiaj przygotowałem, tego dowiecie się za chwilę w Mieście Totalnej Porażki. Trent: Jaka szkoda że Geoff odpadł. Tyler: A co mi tam. Trent: Gdybyś zagłosował tak jak my, to miałby szanse się uratować. Courtney: Mamy przewagę, jest nas trójka, a chłopaków dwóch. Gwen: Zwycięstwo mamy jak w banku. Bridgette: O tak, sojusz dziewczyn znowu będzie górą. Chris: Halo, wróciłem, jest tu ktoś? Chef: Eee, nie. Chris: Widzę Cie szefie. Zbierz wszystkich bo wróciłem z porcją zadań dla naszych uzestników. Chef: Ech. Wszyscy na dół! Gwen: Czyżby kolejne zadanie? Chef: O tak, ale już nie ze mną. Chris: Witajcie ponownie. Trent: Chris, o nie. Chris: Co jest, myślałem ze będą zachwyceni. Tyler: Nie, niestety nie. Chris: Dobra, czas na wyzwanie, ponownie ze mną. Bridgette: To gadaj. Chris: Wcielicie się dzisiaj w mafie oraz policjantów. Chłopaki to mafia, a dziewczyny będą policjantkami. Zadaniem mafii będzie obrabowanie co najmniej pięciu lokali. Jeśli to się uda to otrzymacie nietykalność, jeśli uda to się tylko jednemu to on zostanie zwycięzcą. Zadaniem policji jest powstrzymanie bandytów, jeśli uda im się obrabować pięć lokali to każda z was będzie zagrożona, chyba że powstrzymacie chociaż jednego z nich, jeśli powstrzymacie ich obu, to wy zwyciężycie i odpadnie jeden z chłopaków. Myślę że wyraziłem się jasno. Trent: Tak, wygraną mamy jak w banku. Courtney: Nie bądź taki pewien. Chris: Jak to na mafie przystało, będziecie poruszać się markowym autem z lat 80-tych. A policja będzie jechać w nowoczesnym radiowozie. Gwen: Super. Chris: Zajmijcie miejsca w wozach i start! Trent: Ja prowadzę. Tyler: Spoko, cel numer 1, pizzernia ,,Zjedz to sam". Trent: Co to za nazwa? Bridgette: Łapmy ich. Wysiadają przy pizzerni. Trent: Szybko, dawać kase, bo inaczej... Tyler: Bo inaczej wysadzimy tą bude. Obsługa: Proszę tu są pieniądze, tylko nas zostawice. Trent: Miło jak współpracują. Tyler: O tak, ruszamy dalej, cel numer 2, muzeum. Courtney: A niech to. Teraz musimy ich złapać. Poczekamy na nich aż wyjdą. Trent: Bierzemy te bezcenne wazy z epoki ming. Właściciel: Zostawcie to, to bezcenne znalezisko z przeszło 2000 lat. Trent: Super, dostaniemy za to więcej punktów. Tyler: Ej, patrz, dziewczyny pilnują naszego samochodu. Trent: A niech to. Ty, właściciel, gdzie jest tylne wyjście? Właściciel: Nic wam nie powiem. Tyler: Sami je znajdziemy, nazwa mówi w końcu że tylne nie? To idziemy spradzić zaplecze. Trent: Świetnie stary, strzał w dziesiątke. Gwen: Czemu tak długo nie wychodzą? Bridgette: Tam są, pozwoliłyście im uciec. Courtney: My? Bridgette: Tak, to ty chciałaś obstawić wejście. Gwen: Zamknijcie się, uciekają, szybko do wozu. Trent: Udało się, następny cel to zapewne salon komputerowy. Tyler: Dokładnie, tam jest. Trent: Zabieramy tylko najlepszy model. Właściciel: Złodzieje, nie zapłaciliście za towar. Trent: No wiem, w końcu jesteśmy złodziejami. Gwen: Tu ich mamy. Tyler: O nie, wchozdą do sklepu. Trent: Eee, stać bo mam zakładnika. Bridgette: O nie, to jest dozwolone? Chris: Oczywiście. Mafia może robić wszystko. Courtney: A niech to. Gwen, obstaw tylne wejscie. Gwen: Tak jest. Trent: Nie ruszać się bo strzelam. Tyler: Wycofujemy się do tylnego wyjścia. Trent: Ma się rozumieć. Tyler: o nie, Gwen. Musimy uciekać. Trent: Dość tego, wychodzimy przez okno. Wybij szybe. Courtney: Nie dać im uciec. Bridgette: Niestety są już w aucie. Za nimi. Trent: Juhu, nietykalność już bliziutko. Tyler: Cel numer 4 to międzynarodowy rząd społeczno-inwestycyjny. Trent: Międzynarodowy rząd w takiej dziurze? Tyler: No cóż...to tam. Ale co my mamy stąd ukraść? Trent: Bierz plany budowy, powinno wystarczyć. Courtney: Nie ma mowy żeby tym razem mi uciekli. Bridgette: Nic nie zrobisz dobrze, ja się tym zajmę. Courtney: O nie, tak łatwo nie ma. Chris: Ojojoj, dziewczyny powinny się skupić na walce z mafią, a nie ze sobą, ale co mi tam. To też jest ciekawe. Gwen: Ech, zostałam sama, muszę przynajmniej jednego z nich powstrzymać. Tyler: Plan budowy aquaparku...ał, co to? Gwen: Kajdanki, idziesz ze mną. Trent: A niech to, złapała go. Muszę stąd uciec po kryjomu i obrabować jeszcze...bankomat? Prościzna. Gwen: I co dziewczyny, łyso wam teraz? Bridgette: Co? To niemożliwe. Courtney: Zamknij się, to wszystko przez ciebie. Chris: I Gwen dostaje nietykalność. Złapała jednego z mafiosów, jeśli jeszcze drugi zostanie przyłapany to wszystkie dziewczyny będą bezpieczne. Trent: Nie dam się. Uciekam. Courtney: Nieee, łapmy go. Trent: Gdzie jest bakomat? O jest, pierwszy lepszy. Courtney: Bankomat? Na nic lepszego go nie stać? Trent: Młotek, tak. Mam, 400 dolców. Wystarczy. Bridgette: Nie mamy sznas, uciekł. Chris: Trent także otrzymuje dziś nietykalnośc. Jako jedyny uciekł i jest bezpieczny, można dziś głosować tylko na Courtney, Bridgette i Tylera. Oddajcie głosy, koniecznie chcę wiedzieć kto odpadnie. Courteny: Już po tobie, nie daruje Ci tego. Bridgette: Ech, zobaczymy. Przemyślenia zawodników: Trent: Juhu, jestem bezpieczny, głosuję na Courtney. Z dziewczyn wydaje się najmocniejsza. A one i tak się pokłóciły. Tyler: Kipesko mi poszło, głosuję na Bridgette. Gwen: Nie mogę pozwolić żeby składy znowu się wyrównały, głosuję na Tylera, przy odrobinie szczęścia wyleci. Bridgette: Courtney mnie dziś wkurzyła, głos na nią. Courtney: Głosuję na Bridgette. Powoli zaczyna doprowadzać mnie do szału. Chris: Witajcie na kolejnej ceremoni wręczenia obywatlstwa. Bezpieczni są Gwen i Trent, gdyż jako jedyni spełnili warunki zwycięstwa. Trent: O tak. Chris: Następnym bezpiecznym jest dziś Tyler. Tyler: Juhuuu. Chris: Tylko jedna z was przejdzie dalej, poinformuję was też że obje dostałyście po 2 głosy. Courtney: Ale i tak ona powinna wylecieć. Chris: O tym nie ja zdecyduję. Przyznać się kto nie głosował na nie? Gwen: Eee, no ten, ja głosowałam na Tylera. Chris: Świetnie, więc to ty będziesz dziś oprawcą jednej z nich. Wybieraj która zostaje, która wypada. Gwen: To na prawdę trudne, byłyśmy przyjaciółkami z Courtney. Więc myślę, że Courtney zostanie. Chris: Słyszałaś Bridgette, odpadasz. Bridgette: Nie, tak nie można. Chris: Wszystko można. Bridgette: Nie mogę odpaść, ja powinnam wygrać program. Muszę zosatć, nie, pomocy... Chris: Przestań się wydzierać. Zostało czworo zawodników, jeszcze nie pora na wielki finał, ale już niedługo kolejny, ekscytujący odcinek Miasta Totalnej Porażki.